A Mother's Love
by TOM 5.0
Summary: It was just another mission. Get in get out and make it home to see her daughter. She should have seen this coming. Seth always was the cold and calculating type. Then again how many agents can expect that one seemingly unavoidable death could change everything.


A/N: Hello all. Yeah I'm back. I know I said that the next update would be chapter six of The Planet's Will of Fire, and I am making progress with it now that first semester exams are done with, I have to admit that I got a bit sidetracked. On youtube I'm subscribed to a channel by the name of ZoominGames and saw their weekly Top 5: Top 5- MILFS in gaming. At the time exam preparation kept me from watching the video right away so it wasn't until the fourteenth that I saw it. Anyway I watched and didn't think much until I saw C. Viper on the list showing part of her ending in Super Street Fighter IV. Intrigued by her familiar voice (same voice actress as Bleach's Rukia Kuchiki and Rave Master's Elie) I watched the complete ending. After seeing the ending in full, that got the wheels turning in my head on this little side project and since I couldn't focus on anything other than this idea and the last exam I had yet to take I decided I would just see where this idea led me. And with that this little one shot, or possibly series of one shots, was born. Personally I've never even played a Street Fighter game and a lot of the knowledge in this fic is purely from the wiki and C. Viper's ending from SSFIV, but I feel ok about it. Like it or hate it I feel this makes for a pretty good short story, different from anything I've ever written before, to enjoy while I get to finishing chapter six of The Planet's Will of Fire. So without further ado enjoy...

* * *

A Mother's Love

The twilight hour. That one time of the day when light and dark intertwine, and everything around you seems to fade away. For Maya this was one time she could let down her serious persona. Then again a C.I.A agent, especially Crimson Viper, didn't really get that many opportunities to relax. This gentle ride down the suburb streets with only the sound of the car engine's hum and a quiet, light breathing was definitely what Maya needed after a long mission. Of course as much as she enjoyed this drive there was one thing Maya wished she could change. Her car being that one thing.

Maya was stuck with an unimpressive blue beetle. Not the type of car for an agent constantly on the move. But the stuffed shirts delivering her orders had called for Maya to own a car that would leave her more... inconspicuous. While she could agree that it was for the best, for both herself and the people she loved, she could not help but desire a more outstanding car. But that thought was not the one on her mind at the moment.

No, Maya was focused on the events that had transpired in this most recent mission, and how what happened was going to change her life. In the last several hours her abilities as an agent had been pushed to their limits. Testing a prototype battle suit, fighting in S.I.N.'s tournament with said battle suit, infiltrating S.I.N.'s headquarters in the middle of the tournament, Coming across the organization's wounded C.E.O. Seth. All these events one after another could be considered too much for any mere person to handle. And then there was "her."

* * *

Seth, being a conniving and slippery bastard to the end, delayed his death at Maya's hands with one final obstacle in her path. A woman with long red hair came to his defense before Maya could finish off the synthetic man. Apparently Maya's prototype wasn't one of a kind. Similar or perhaps enhanced equipment was being by this woman all in the means of providing Seth ample time to escape. Her name still rang fresh in Maya's mind from Seth's icy cold, and calculated voice.

"Thank you... Kushina."

As that sentence rang in Maya's head, pulled to the side of the road. Glancing back to the filled back seats a light frown on her face as she recalled each detail.

* * *

Kushina... Definitely what any man would call a femme fatale. Her body was the type all men lusted after and almost all women desired. Slender and feminine was her type of build, with curves in all the right places. Her attire consisting of a white skin tight body suit covered in various areas by the battle suit's equipment. The only thing out of place seemed to be a long blue sash wrapped from her left shoulder to her right hip. The skin she had exposed was pale yet fair and elegant to the eye. Her face was one that most men would consider a work of art framed perfectly by her long, fiery red hair. Her eyes a violet filled with deep emotion. Of course Maya hadn't noticed that last part at first.

No, when Kushina came to Seth's aid it was clear that her mind was blank. Her eyes lacked that conscious glow of life and her movements seemed controlled for the most part. Whoever she was , Maya knew she wasn't in the right frame of mind... Probably being influenced by Seth. That collected mimic always did like proving there was nothing special in this world, a flimsy hypothesis could be that he had copied M. Bison's mind control abilities. Regardless at the time she was in the way. In Maya's way of finishing off Seth and retrieving the data she came for.

Kushina wasn't much of a slouch when it came to hand to hand combat. She matched Maya move for move, both of their battle suits being pushed to the limit. Yet throughout the entire struggle Maya could tell that she would eventually get the upper hand. As much as Kushina's mind was focused on the fight, her body kept her left arm wrapped protectively around her body. Even though her mind was under Seth's control, some small shard of free will remained. What else could she expect from an imitation of M. Bison's ability.

It was that small scrap of Kushina's freedom that ultimately led to her downfall, choosing to change an electrically charged punch to her side rather than letting her torso bare the impact and following electrocution. It was only after getting past Kushina and executing Seth, that Maya heard the red head's shrieks of pain as the electricity coursed through her system. Her mind was free... just in time to feel the immense pain. Maya would have stopped and tried to help her under normal circumstances, but she was focused on her mission.

Unfortunately, by the time she could get access to S.I.N.'s data network all of the information on Maya's target the BLECE project and the connections between S.I.N. and Shadaloo had been lost. At least that's what Maya thought until her superiors had informed her that the ties between Shadaloo and S.I.N. Had been recovered. However, the BLECE project was still destroyed. If not for her eliminating Seth, Maya would have considered this mission a failure. Though there was one unexpected upside.

* * *

Her frown turning to a smile she started to drive off again the events that followed Seth's death replaying in her head.

* * *

"Damnit!" Maya shouted slamming her fist down on the keyboard just as Kushina's pained cries died down. Her screams were soon replaced however, by a combination of a different cry and Kushina's labored breaths. Maya's eyes fell upon the wounded red head. There on the floor she laid on her side still save for her heavy breathing and light squirming under her left arm, still held tightly to her chest. Kushina's gaze fell to her arm with a sad smile as she shushed the bundle, before turning her eyes toward Maya.

"Di-Did you free me?" the question came out quietly as the red head tried to ignore the pain.

"I did..." Maya's tone was neutral, "Sorry that it had to come to this."

Maya was surprised when the redhead shook her head weakly, "No... No need to apologize... It was either you or me."

"I'll make sure you are given your right to a proper burial." Maya maintained her neutral tone though it was difficult to not show some sorrow for the situation that had occurred.

"I... I don't care what happens to me." Kushina wheezed out, "I've lived my life happily... until recently."

"I must show you some dignity... for my part in your death, you must let me repay you." Maya said resisting the urge to raise her voice.

"If you truly feel so adamantly..." Kushina groaned as she moved her arm, "Than promise me something. Come closer."

Following the redhead's request, Maya could only frown as Kushina revealed the bundle she had protected so fiercely while under Seth's control was a baby. A baby boy no more than a month or two old with wild blond hair, a healthier shade of skin than that of his mother, and whisker like birth marks thrice on each cheek. Knowing that she had just orphaned an infant made Maya feel as though she had swallowed a couple of lead weights... Though she didn't show it.

"Take my son with you." Kushina said sadly as she handed the boy to Maya, "Make sure he has a happy life."

And as her son left her hands Kushina finally gave into death whispering one name as she left this world.

"**_**..."

* * *

As the memory of Kushina's death came to an end, Maya pulled up to her destination and removed her shades, closing her eyes in mourning for the woman she killed and in thought of what followed. After she had returned home she informed her superiors of what transpired and of Seth's elimination along with finding out what had happened with the data connecting Shadaloo to S.I.N., she had smirked at the thought of owing thanks to that chinese martial artist who she would swear had abused a thigh master. When asked what she was going to do with the baby she had been entrusted with, Maya's answer was clear.

Opening her eyes, Maya was drawn from her thoughts at a tapping on her window by a little girl with a lighter shade of crimson hair than Maya's own.

"Mommy! Mommy!" the girl's voice was full of excitement and could be comparable to a chirp, "I didn't know you were coming home today.

As Maya opened the door the girl quickly moved into a hug with her which Maya returned eagerly, "Well what do we have here? Looks like a baby. But I've never seen a baby this big before!"

"Mommy, I love you!" the girl said lovingly.

"I love you too, Lauren." Maya replied with just as much feeling as Lauren had when she said it.

The mother and daughter continued their embrace and loving sentiment, but were soon interrupted as a quiet whining started to rise from the backseat both sets of eyes soon falling ona shifting blanket in the back.

"Mommy what is that?" Lauren asked hearing a light chuckle from her mother.

'He was quiet the whole way here, kind of funny that as soon as we gets home he needs me.' Maya thought to herself as she stretched her arms to the backseat, moving the blanket from car seat to reveal the blond baby whose blue eyes were starting to well up with tears.

"He's a baby, Lauren." Maya answered as she undid the buckles to the carseat, "He's a very special baby."

"Why is he special, mommy?" Lauren asked as Maya brought the boy to her chest and gently shushed him, drying his tears and quieting his cries.

"He's special because he's a part of our family." Maya said lovingly placing a light kiss on the boy's head, "Lauren, meet your new brother."

"I have a brother?" Lauren" questioned excitedly.

"That's right." Maya said lightly tapping Lauren's nose, "He's your adopted baby brother. His name is..."

The scene of Kushina's last word played in Maya's mind one last time as she uttered her new son's name.

"Naruto."

* * *

A/N:

Side Note: Maya is C. Viper's real name.

Well thats the end of this one shot. I hope you enjoyed it regardless of whether you are a fan of Street Fighter or not. I know this fic isn't like what I usually write, but that was part of the point with this idea. Thinking on this I wanted to try something different, and in my opinion I feel this was a successful venture in every form of the word. Now then for one last note. The poll is coming to a close at midnight so if you haven't voted already, get those votes in right now. As always read, review, check out my profile, vote in the poll if you haven't already, and check out my other stories. Until the next update... Stay Gold.


End file.
